José Arenas
|nacimiento = 14 de junio de 1973 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLL24KenRabin.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a José Arenas. thumb|230px|Tributo a José Arenas. thumb|230px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|right|Primera parte de entrevista a por [[Eduardo Garza. Más en Youtube]] thumb|right|230px|Jose Arenas Entrevista thumb|230px|right|doblando thumb|right|230 px Jake.png|Jake el perro en Hora de aventura, su personaje más famoso. Spencericarly.png|Spencer Shay en ICarly, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Character_large_332x363_dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Orochimaru.jpg|Orochimaru en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. House2.png|Dr. Eric Foreman en Doctor House, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Pizza Steve.png|Pizza Steve en Tío Grandpa, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Benji_Price_2002.jpg|Benji Price en Supercampeones: Road to 2002, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Harlock_Cosmowarrior_Zero.png|Capitán Harlock en Zero, el guerrero cósmico y Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Harlock_Gun_Frontier.png|Westerner Franklin Harlock Jr. en Frontera sin ley. Estarossa (L7PC).jpg|Estarossa en Los siete pecados capitales. Wes Time Force.jpg|Wesley Collins / Red Time Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. X-M5Magneto.png|Eric Lehnsher / Magneto en X-Men: Primera generación. X-M1Logan.png|Logan / Glotón en la primera película de X-Men. Ash Tyler.jpeg|Ashley "Ash" Tyler en Estoy en la banda. Yajirobe Dokkan.png|Yajirobe (3ª voz) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball. Priest.png|Gran Sacerdote en Dragon Ball Super. Doji.png|Doji en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Fury y Beyblade: Shogun Steel. Koetsuji_Akisame.jpg|Koetsuji Akisame en Kenichi. Zenki_Adulto.jpg|Zenki (adulto) en Zenki. Fausto VIII.png|Fausto VIII en Shaman King. BorisTepes.jpg|Boris Tepes también en Shaman King. Etemon.gif|Etemon en Digimon. Kaio_Oeste.png|Kaiosama del Oeste también en Dragon Ball Z. Androide15DBZM7.png|Androide Nº 15 en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin. Jeice.png|Jeice en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Nando Pokémon.png|Nando en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Corrector Control.jpg|Control en Corrector Yui. Silenciosoyugioh.jpg|El Silencioso en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Cad Bane STAR WARS.jpg|Cad Bane en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones y Disney Infinity. Christopher Brandt (ITA).png|Christopher Brandt en Ingress: The Animation. Yūri (MB).png|Yūri en Megalo Box. Munemasa Katagiri (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Munemasa Katagiri en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Klarwein (STJ).png|Klarwein en Sirius the Jaeger. Erich Schmidt.jpg|Erich Schmidt en Schwarzesmarken. David Shield pelicula MHA Dos Héroes.png|David Shield en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes. Profesor_Ichiroubei_Hiragi.jpg|Profesor Ichiroubei Hiragi en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon. Sid_Arkale.jpg|Sid Arkail en Bakugan. Stanford-isaac-rhodes-iv-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-51.jpg|Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Eddie Sing.png|Eddie Noodleman en Sing: Ven y canta. JulioCesar_2018.png|Julio César en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. Asurancetúrix_2018.png|Asurancetúrix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. Tio Nigel.jpg|Tío Nigel en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Nick_vermicelli_oalp.jpg|Nick Vermicelli en ¡Oye Arnold! La película. Tiger (3).png|Tigre en Un cuento americano 3 y 4. GranDragonDBZM5.png|Gran Dragón en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Super Saiyajin y Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos. Junichi ishizaka 40476.jpg|Ricky en Crayon Shin-chan. FantasmaWitty.jpg|Fantasma Witty también en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-22h54m53s118.png|Yuichiro Noma en Slam Dunk. Pinpong.jpg|Ping Pong en El campamento de Lazlo. Stilton.jpg|Stiltong en Chowder. 4FA-GhostRider.png|Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble y Los Cuatro Fantásticos. Louis-wayside-12.6 thumb.jpg|Louis en Escuela Wayside. Emory-aqua-teen-hunger-force-47.jpg|Emory (2ª voz) en Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Brujo Kelly.png|El mago Kelly en La familia Proud. ValHallen.jpg|Val Hallen en El laboratorio de Dexter. Stretch-o-mutt-krypto-the-superdog-17.jpg|Elásti-Perro en Krypto, el Superperro. BadCop.png|Policia Bueno en La gran aventura LEGO y LEGO Dimensions. Connorcgi.png|Connor en Thomas y sus amigos. Guido.png|Guido en La tierra antes del tiempo. Chompy-splash-and-bubbles-35.8.jpeg|Chompy en Splash y Bubbles. Dusty-splash-and-bubbles-8.24.jpeg|Dusty también en Splash y Bubbles. Cowchicken1.png|Pollito deshuesado (algunos capítulos) en La vaca y el pollito. ElmerRC.JPG|Elmer Gruñón en Pollo Robot. Director Wilbur Huggins.png|Director Wilbur Huggins (1ª voz) en The Loud House. Joke.png|El Guasón en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham y Lego DC Super-Villains. Enoch.jpg|Enoch en Ben 10. Originalcash.png|Cash Murray (cap. 35) también en Ben 10. Darkstar Omniverse.png|Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (2ª voz) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse. Benevolon b10ov.png|Benevolón en Ben 10: Omniverse. Liam.jpg|Liam (3ª voz) también en Ben 10: Omniverse. Destructor (SS).jpg|Derek Barnett / Destructor en Static Shock. Royce Axelrod (SS).jpg|Royce Axelrod también en Static Shock. Leech (SS).jpg|Leech y también en Static Shock. Cabra.jpg|Cabra en Huevos verdes con jamón. Ermallucci.jpg|Dr. Dave Malucci en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Tulio-rio-4.51.jpg|Tulio en Rio y Rio 2. Char 87767 thumb.jpg|Flynn en La era de hielo 4. ExamProctor_BG.png|Procurador de Examen en Bad Genius. Blue Jones.jpg|Blue Jones en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. Charles_Augustus_Magnessen.jpg|Charles Augustus Magnussen en la serie de la BBC Sherlock. Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-13h57m28s343.png|Inspector Lestrade en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras y Sherlock Holmes. DPM-Ajax.png|Francis Freeman/Ajax en Deadpool. EinonDH.png|Rey Einon en Corazón de dragón. Brick_Bazooka_2.png|Brick Bazooka en Pequeños guerreros. BladeBlade.png|Blade/Eric Brooks en Blade: Cazador de vampiros. Geoffrey_Chaucer_Caballero.jpeg|Geoffrey Chaucer en Corazón de caballero. Wilfred 001.jpg|Wilfred en la serie del mismo nombre. Stevedrakeanjosh.png|El Loco Steve en Drake & Josh (Temp. 4). Character large-vinnie.jpg|Vinnie Bassett en Wendell y Vinnie. MarcusWilliams.jpg|Marcus Williams en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes y Kick-Ass 2. Gatenmaru.png|Gatenmaru en Inuyasha. Izumo.png|Izumo también en Inuyasha. Tesso_forma_humana.png|Tesso (forma humana) también en Inuyasha. Caballero de Arkham1.jpg|Caballero de Arkham en Batman: Arkham Knight. Capucha Roja.jpg|Capucha Roja también en Batman: Arkham Knight. DeaundreDavis.jpg|Deaundre "Doble D" en El Demonio 2 (Jeepers Creepers 2). Herkabe2.jpg|Lionel Herkabe (Chris Eigeman) en Malcolm (Temp. 3 - 5). Jerry Trainor.png|Es la voz habitual de Jerry Trainor. Michael_Fassbender_2017-03.jpg|Voz recurrente de Michael Fassbender. Edgar_Ramirez.jpg|Voz recurrente de Édgar Ramírez. José Arenas (nacido el 14 de junio de 1973) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano con más de 20 años de trayectoria. Conocido por ser la voz de Jake el perro en Hora de Aventura, el Dr. Eric Foreman en Doctor House, Charles Augustus Magnussen en la serie de la BBC Sherlock, Pizza Steve en Tío Grandpa, Benji Price en Supercampeones: Road to 2002, Orochimaru en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, el Capitán Harlock en Zero, el guerrero cósmico, entre otros. También es conocido por ser la voz habitual de los actores Jerry Trainor y Michael Fassbender. Biografía José Arenas se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1992, donde, además de actuar, ha dirigido. Estudió en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A.), generación 1989-1992. Actualmente es la voz oficial de TV UNAM, el canal de televisión de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México http://www.tvunam.unam.mx/. Filmografía Anime Takehito Koyasu *Fausto VIII en Shaman King *Gatenmaru en Inuyasha *Doji en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Doji en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Doji en Beyblade: Shogun Steel Bin Shimada *Kaio-Sama del Oeste en Dragon Ball Z *Son Para en Dragon Ball GT Eiji Takemoto *Harlock en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Harlock en Frontera sin ley Jūrōta Kosugi *Zenki (adulto) en Zenki *Akisame Koetsuji en Kenichi Kenta Miyake *Garza en Zatch Bell *Padre de Landis en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla Kujira *Orochimaru en Naruto *Orochimaru en Naruto Shippūden Mayumi Tanaka *Yajirobe (3ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z *Shusugoro en Dragon Ball GT Nozomu Sasaki *Shuten Douji en Guerreros Samurai *Wiener-kun (2ª voz) en ¡Tú Puedes, Oden-Kun! Otros *Etemon / MetalEtemon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Benji Price (Genzo Wakabayashi) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Control en Corrector Yui *Nando / Poncho / Líder de ladrones de Digglet / Clayton en Pokémon *Hail en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Profesor Ichiroubei Hiragi en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Isuno / Tesso (forma humana) en Inuyasha *Silencioso / Johnny Pasos / Fantasma Witty en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Gran Dragón / Miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas / Saibaiman / Shapner (ep. 200) / Ogro barrendero / Idasa / Upa (adulto) / Knock / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z *Doma / Hijo de Sugoro en Dragon Ball GT *Jeice en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Idasa en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Gran Sacerdote en Dragon Ball Super *Oboro / Mondai en Naruto *Lord Chung Hai Fu / Yang Chin en Soul Hunter *Yuuichiro Noma en Slam Dunk *DJ Chino en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Sid Arkail / Betadron en Bakugan *Kouha Kannei en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Zennosuke Kurumadani en Bleach *Boris Tepes en Shaman King *Anciano en Kitaro *Erich Schmidt en Schwarzesmarken *Estarossa en Los siete pecados capitales *Klarwein en Sirius the Jaeger *Munemasa Katagiri en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Christopher Brandt en Ingress: The Animation *Yūri en Megalo Box *Voces diversas en Dragon Ball Series animadas Richard Grieco *Danny Ketch/Ghost Rider en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Danny Ketch/Ghost Rider en Los Cuatro Fantásticos John DiMaggio *Jake en Hora de aventura *Vogel en Transformers: Prime *Jake (ep. 90) en Tío Grandpa Otros *Josua (1ª voz) en Hora de aventura *Jake (ep. 83) en MAD *Pizza Steve en Tío Grandpa *Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Alistar Smithy / Shocker (algunos eps.) / Escorpión / Mac Gargan (algunos eps.) / Spider-Man del mundo de Stan Lee en El Hombre Araña *Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en Iron Man *Tritón en Hulk: El Hombre Increíble *Connor en Thomas y sus amigos *Bob Patiño (ep. 261) / Otto Mann (ep. 262) en Los Simpson *Stiltong / Voces adicionales en Chowder *Ping Pong en El campamento de Lazlo *Shoji Fuzen en Los sábados secretos *Pollito deshuesado (algunos eps.) en La vaca y el pollito *Val Hallen en El laboratorio de Dexter *Cash Murray (2ª voz) en Ben 10 *Lodestar / Ship / Michael Morningstar/Darkstar en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (5ª temp., ep. 42) / Liam (6ª temp., ep. 55) en Ben 10: Omniverse *Stache en Un show más *El Topo / Protozilla en Ozzy y Drix *Dudley Puppy (Jerry Trainor) en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Elásti-Perro / Mecani-Bot en Krypto, el Superperro *Cad Bane en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *General Contrictai en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Louis en Escuela Wayside *El mago Kelly en La familia Proud *Pac-Man en La casa de los dibujos *Tío Nigel en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Director Wilbur Huggins en The Loud House (1ª voz) *Vance Cosgrove en Robotboy *Dave Mustaine / Dr. Maniático en Duck Dodgers *Crocodylus en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Jazz en Transformers: Robots In Disguise *Bill en Infinity Nado *Norlox en Voltron: El defensor legendario *John Sobieski en Love, Death & Robots *Emory / Voces adicionales en Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Sleepy Unicorn / Twisted Unicorn en Hanazuki (1ª temporada) *Al Sibaq en Carmen Sandiego *Cabra en Huevos verdes con jamón *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot *Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Los pequeños Looney Tunes Series de televisión Jerry Trainor *Loco Steve en Drake & Josh (3ª y 4ª temporada) *Loco Steve en Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Spencer Shay / Loco Steve (un ep.) en iCarly *Spencer Shay (un ep.) en Victorious *Vinnie Bassett en Wendell y Vinnie *Él mismo en Sam & Cat: #EpisodioDeBloopers *Spencer Shay (un ep.) en Game Shakers Jason Faunt *Wesley Collins/Red Time Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo *Wesley Collins/Red Time Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Wesley Collins/Red Time Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Wesley Collins/Red Time Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel Garret Dillahunt *Burt Chance en Suerte con Esperanza (2010-2014) *Mason Turner en Mentes criminales (2009) Patrick Fischler *Phil en Lost *Eddie en Monk Stephen Full *Ash en Estoy en la banda *Director de cine (ep. 44) en Hannah Montana Otros *Dr. Eric Foreman (Omar Epps) en Doctor House *Gustav (Luke Camilleri) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados *Edwin (Frank Bourke) en El último reino *Ken Rabin (Greg Cromer) en Lindas mentirosas (2011) *El mentalista **Dr. Jack Wilder (David Alan Basche) (temp. 3, ep. 10) *Dr. Hunter Percy "Hap"/Jason Isaacs (Jason Isaacs) en The OA *Franco Rivera (Daniel Sunjata) en Rescátame *Carlos Nieto (Anthony Ruivivar) en Emergencias urbanas *Whitney Fordman (Eric Johnson) en Smallville (temps. 1-2) *Morgan Guillermo Grimes (Joshua Gomez) en Chuck: Espía por accidente *Skeeter en Primo Skeeter *Caso resuelto **Tyrell (Ace Gibson) (temp. 6, ep. 8) (2010) *Chica indiscreta (2009) **Él mismo (Charles Isherwood) (temp. 2, ep. 36) **Keith Van der Woodsen (Matt Barr) (temp. 2, ep. 42) **Él mismo (Sean MacPherson) (temp. 3, ep. 46) **PJ Buckley (Shane McRae) (temp. 3, ep. 49) *Columbo **Justin Price (Matthew Rhys) (temp. 13, ep. 5) *Terrel Parker (Arsenio Hall) en Ley marcial *Charlie (Evan Parke) en Alias (temp. 1, 6 episodios) *Ambrose Monk (John Turturro) en Monk *Profesor Gallifrey (Graeme Duffy) en El señor Young *Jason Ellis en Hell's Kitchen *Lionel Herkabe (Chris Eigeman) (Temp. 3 - 5), Sr. Woodward (profesor de Reese) (Temp. 2, ep 35), voces adicionales en Malcolm *Pants Armstrong (Willie Garson) en Los imaginadores (un ep.) *Jonah Rosenthal (Yul Vazquez) en Eddie el entusiasta (ep. 1) *Knowle Rohrer en Los expedientes secretos X *Productor / Shun / Naná en Hannah Montana *Amputador (Lee Reherman) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Lex van den Berghe en Survivor: Africa *Lex van den Berghe en Survivor: All Stars *Robb Zbacnik en Survivor: Thailand *Charles Augustus Magnussen en Sherlock *Entrenaror (Damon Wayans Jr.) en New Girl *Jean-Ralphio (Ben Schwartz) en Construyendo un parque *Richard "Ringo" Langly (Dean Haglund) en Los pistoleros solitarios *El Alcalde / Xavier Reed (Clé Bennett) en Flecha *Alex Douglas-Home (David Annen) en The Crown *Voces adicionales en CSI: New York *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en Monk *Voces adicionales en Infieles *Tocado por un ángel **Phillip Jackson (Sherman Augustus) (Temp 6 ep 137) (2000) Miniseries *Tom (Trent McMullen) en Refugio (2001) Películas Michael Fassbender *Cook en De canción en canción (2017) *David y Walter en Alien Covenant (2017) *Eric Lensherr/Magneto en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) (trailer) *Edwin Epps en 12 años esclavo (2013) *David en Prometeo (2012) *Brandon Sullivan en Shame (2011) (versión Fox) *Eric Lensherr/Magneto en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) Jerry Trainor *Quincy en Best Player (2011) *Spencer Shay en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Spencer Shay en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) *Loco Steve en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Spencer Shay en iCarly en Japón (2008) *Alumno en Donnie Darko (2001) Paul Bettany *Max Waters en Trascender (2014) *Lord Melbourne en The Young Victoria (2009) *Bill Cox en Firewall (2006) *Geoffrey Chaucer en Corazón de caballero (2001) *Charles Herman en Una mente brillante (2001) Ewan McGregor *Seymour "Swede" Levov en American Pastoral (2016) *Nick Leeson en Alto riesgo (1999) *Martin Bells en La sombra de la noche (1997) *Mark Renton en Trainspotting (1996) Anthony Mackie *Jeremiah Jeffers en Donde el corazón te lleve (2015) *Adrian Doorbal en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) *Coleman Harris en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *William Johnson en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) Édgar Ramírez *Michael Acosta en El poder de la ambición (2016) *Roberto Durán en Manos de piedra (2016) *Javier en Justo en la mira (2008) Joel McHale *Tom Butler en Líbranos del mal (2014) *Barry Loomis en La pajareada (2011) *Agente Bob Herndon en El desinformante (2009) Eddie Marsan *Crawe en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) *Inspector Lestrade en Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras (2011) *Inspector Lestrade en Sherlock Holmes (2009) Til Schweiger *Heinrich en ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) *James Schwab en Año nuevo (2011) *Beau Brandenburg en Alta velocidad (2001) (1ª versión) Don Cheadle *Clarence "Tango" Butler en Brooklyn's Finest (2009) *Cash en Hombre de familia (2000) *Maurice Miller en Un romance peligroso (1998) Jack Black *J.D. McNugent en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) *Ian Lamont en El Chacal (1997) *Billy Glenn Norris en Marcianos al ataque (1996) Aasif Mandvi * Nigel en Drunk Parents (2019) (2ª versión) * Roger Chetty en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) Aymen Hamdouchi * Faisal en 6 días (2017) * Badi Basim en War Machine (2017) Kevin Corrigan *Danny en Toma la 10 (2017) *Beefy Jerk en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) Marlon Wayans *Robert "Rob" Anderson en Desnudo (2017) *Loc Dog en No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1996) Toby Kebbell *Padre de Conor en Un monstruo viene a verme (2016) *Agenor en Furia de titanes 2 (2012) Billy Crudup *El entrevistador en Jackie (2016) *Arch Cummings en El buen pastor (2006) Adam Rodríguez *Tito en Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Tito en El mágico Mike (2012) Jude Law *Dom Hemingway en Dom Hemingway (2013) (doblaje mexicano) *Papá de Hugo en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) Will Smith *Presentador de ESPN en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *Bagger Vance en Leyendas de vida (2000) Seth Rogen *Andy Brewster en A toda madre (2012) *Ronnie en (In) Seguridad (2009) Rory Cochrane *Lee Schatz en Argo (2012) *Brad en El peor de los miedos (2006) Tom Everett Scott *Phil Simmons en S.O.S. Familia en apuros (2012) (tráiler) *Brian Gulden en Las cosas que importan (1998) Charlie Day *Dale Arbus en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Dan en Amor a distancia (2010) Bryan Callen *Samir en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) *Eddie en ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) Jeffrey Donovan ' *Robert Kennedy en J. Edgar (2011) *Cap. J.J. Jones en El sustituto (2008) 'Russell Brand *Aldous Snow en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) *Aldous Snow en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) John Krasinski *Burt Farlander en Buscando el hogar (2009) *Harley en Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) Luis Guzmán *Det. Jim Vargas en Sin rastro alguno (2007) *Eddie Ortiz en El coleccionista de huesos (1999) Jeremy Piven *Dean Kansky en Señales de amor (2001) (redoblaje) *Billy en Music from Another Room (1998) Luke Wilson *Jude en Jamás morirás (2001) *Dr. Peter Flynn en Tres es multitud (1998) Lou Diamond Phillips *William Dexter en Muerte al acecho (2000) *Yerzy Peñalosa en Supernova (2000) *'José' Chávez y Chávez en Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) Otros * Capitán Lucien (Vincent Cassel) en Amenaza en lo profundo (2020) * Voces adicionales en Last Christmas: Otra oportunidad para amar (2019) * Senador John Kyle (Sam Hazeldine) en Asesinos anónimos (2019) * Joe Morrow (Victor Zinck Jr.) en Un amor inquebrantable (2019) * Vasili (Jason Isaacs) en Atentado en el Hotel Bombay * Devon (Jason Schwartzman) en Entre vino y vinagre (2019) *Kores Botha (Roland Møller) en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) *Travis B. Walker (Jamie Kennedy) en Terror bajo la tierra 6: Un día frío en el infierno (2018) *Procurador de Examen (Nopawat Likitwong) en Bad Genius (2017) *Frank Theodorakis (Jason Mantzoukas) en La casa gana (2017) *Dr. Foley (Michael Therriault) en El culto de Chucky (2017) *Jeffrey Middleton (Ike Barinholtz) en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Chiron (Trevante Rhodes) en Luz de luna (2016) *Kichijiro (Yôsuke Kubozuka) en Silencio (2016) *Guy Sangster (Matthew Goode) en Aliados (2016) *Capitán Marco Cabrera (Gonzalo Menendez) en Spectral (2016) *Francis Freeman / Ajax (Ed Skrein) en Deadpool (2016) *Tony (Raffaello Degruttola) en Catástrofe inminente (2015) *Shrink (Phil LaMarr) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Jimi Hendrix (André Benjamin) en Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) *Sasha (Jason Gray-Stanford) en El submarino fantasma (2013) *Harlock (Shun Oguri) en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial (2013) *Rick Nathanson (Thomas Lennon) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Detective Marcus Williams (Morris Chestnut) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *El Doctor (Michael Imperioli) en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Chester Mckee (Eden Falk) en El gran Gatsby (2013) *Voces adicionales en El Marine 3: Regreso a casa (2013) *Ben Logan (Aaron Eckhart) en Fugitivo (2012) *James Barr (Joseph Sikora) en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) *Jed (Neal Huff) en Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) *Eddie Simms (Nick Swardson) en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Dell Gordo (Wilmer Valderrama) en Larry Crowne (2011) *Guardia de seguridad del aeropuerto (Kamel Laadaili) en Princesa por accidente (2011) *Blue Jones (Oscar Isaac) en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) *Biko (Clint Dyer) en Desconocido (2011) *Will Fratalli (Neil Patrick Harris) en Beastly (2011) *Hogun (Tadanobu Asano) en Thor (2011) *Gary (Stephen Merchant) en Pase libre (2011) *Locutor en TV en La última pelea (2011) *Marcelo da Rocha (Wagner Moura) en VIPs (2010) *El Ingles (Rufus Sewell) en El turista (2010) *Eric Beller (Mark Duplass) en Greenberg (2010) *Lucas Lee (Chris Evans) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Sargento Marcus Williams (Omari Hardwick) en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *H.M. Murdock (Sharlto Copley) en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) *Gen (Robin Shou) en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Dr. Max Patel (Dileep Rao) en Avatar (2009) *Krug (Garret Dillahunt) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Tom Hanniger (Jensen Ackles) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) *Adam Raki (Hugh Dancy) en Adam (2009) *Mike O'Donnell (adulto) (Matthew Perry) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Videomax) *Harvey Boarden (Terrence Howard) en Peleador callejero (2009) *Brad (Daniel Sunjata) en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) *Voces adicionales en Los secretos del poder (2009) *Dan White (Josh Brolin) en Milk (2008) *Bobby Singer (Nick Zano) en Frecuencia mortal 2 (2008) *Stanley (Eddie Griffin) en La gran oportunidad de Beethoven (2008) *Darryl (Patrick Van Horn) en Four Christmases (2008) (versión New Line) *Denver (Jon Favreau) en Four Christmases (2008) (versión Videomax) *Roscoe Jenkins (Martin Lawrence) en Bienvenido a casa, Roscoe Jenkins (2008) *Chuckie (Lukas Haas) en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Manny (Kamal John Iskander) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *El armero (Common) en Se busca (2008) *Capitán Roberto Nascimento (Wagner Moura) en Tropa de élite (2007) *Paul Marshall (Benedict Cumberbatch) en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) *John Lennon (Paul Rudd) en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Rico (Danny McBride) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) *Jason (Jason Segel) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Coronel Faris Al Ghazi (Ashraf Barhom) en El reino (2007) *Marty Bloom (Adrian Holmes) en Luces del más allá (2007) *Grant (Darrin Henson) en Baile urbano (2007) *Roger Chambers (Alfonso Freeman) en Antes de partir (2007) *Quentin Whitfield (Idris Elba) en This Christmas (2007) *Daniel Connelly (Harry Connick Jr.) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Alan Smith (Peter Sarsgaard) en El sospechoso (2007) *Abigor (David Roberts) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) *Jo-Jo (Martin Luther McCoy) en A través del universo (2007) *Darren (Michael Graziadei) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) *Sam (Kevin Smith) en Las vueltas de la vida (2006) *Ethan (Edward Burns) en El descanso (2006) *Glen (Adam Herschman) en Aceptados (2006) *Darryl (Shawn Wayans) en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) *Insertos en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) *Josef (Stephen Mangan) en Confetti (2006) *Fiscal Ellis Loew (Patrick Fischler) en La dalia negra (2006) *Eduardo (Jullian Dulce Vida) en Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) *Kojima (Eve Masayoh) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) *Reggie (Mtume Gant) en Carlito's Way: Ascenso al poder (2005) *Kelly Simon (Timothy Olyphant) en La chica de al lado (2004) *Boobie Miles (Derek Luke) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) *Danny Zorn (Gabriel Mann) en La supremacía Bourne (2004) *Ned Kelly (Heath Ledger) en Ned Kelly (2003) *Mitch (Kip Pardue) en Presa de una obsesión (2003) *Huey (Donald Faison) en Uptown Girls (2003) *Adolf Hitler (Nicky Katt) en Todo al descubierto (2002) *Ernesto (Conrad Pla) en La ubicación (2002) *Adolecente (Adam Brody) / Ordenador en hospital (Joe Sabatino) en El Aro (2002) *Jaworski (Jeffrey Wright) en D-Tox (2002) *Hombre de la feria (Alan Tudyk) en Nostalgia del pasado (2001) *Baby Powder (Mike Epps) en How High (2001) *Cisco (Mark Addy) en Estrenando cuerpo (2001) *Joseph Gunboat (David Palffy) en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) *Nicholas (Johnie Chase) en Peligro en casa (2001) *Silencioso Bob (Kevin Smith) en Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) *Axel Torvalds (Rudolf Martin) en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) *Logan / Glotón (Hugh Jackman) en X-Men (2000) *Greg Janello (Tony Goldwyn) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) *Franky "Cuatro dedos" (Benicio del Toro) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Simon (Marco Hofschneider) en Leyenda urbana 2 (2000) *Travis (Norman Reedus) en Rumores (2000) *Lo (Chen Chang) en El tigre y el dragón (2000) *Robert Kiely (Peter Outerbridge) en Vida marina (2000) *Sr. Johansen (Chris Benson), MC (Ron Jeremy), Ticker Taker (Julian Richings) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) *Dr. Ollie Powers (Matthew Modine) en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) *Capitán Said (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Tres reyes (1999) *Sr. Daniels (Corey Johnson) en La momia (1999) *Jefe de policía (David Yip) en La emboscada (1999) *Dave (Jamie Kennedy) en El director chiflado (1999) *Mitch (Alexis Arquette) en Ella es así (1999) *Marty (Tim Matheson) en Nuestro amor (1999) *Ezra (Orlando Jones) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 (1999) (doblaje original) *Spike (Rhys Ifans) en Un lugar llamado Notting Hill (1999) *Reportero del National Enquirer (Tracey Walter) en El mundo de Andy (1999) (redoblaje) *Carl Tipett (Lyle Lovett) en Lo opuesto al sexo (1998) *Scarface (Guillermo Díaz) en Half Baked (1998) *Ned Alleyn (Ben Affleck) en Shakespeare apasionado (1998) *Brick Bazooka (George Kennedy) en Pequeños guerreros (1998) *Leo Pedranski (Bodhi Elfman) en Mercury Rising (1998) *Tte. Andre (Edward Atterton) en El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) *Hellman (Nestor Serrano) en El mediador (1998) *Spence (Sean Bean) e Insertos en Ronin (1998) *Blade (Wesley Snipes) en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Kenneth Falk (Christopher Mayer) / Fred (Anthony Lee) / Policía de tránsito (Stephen James Carver) / Piloto en avión (Jim Jansen) en Mentiroso, mentiroso (1997) *Motaro (Deron McBee) en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) *Ed (Kel Mitchell) en Buena Hamburguesa (1997) *Gerry (Derek Griffiths) en Criaturas feroces (1997) *Ilya Tretiak (Valeri Nikolayev) en El santo (1997) *Claude (Pierre Cosso) en Hombre lobo americano en París (1997) *Terry (Kirk Trutner) en El Pico de Dante (1997) *Conrad Van Orton (Sean Penn) en El juego (1997) (doblaje original) *Voces adicionales en Algo muy personal (1996) *Mitt (Breckin Meyer ) en Jóvenes brujas (1996) *Lord Warburton (Richard E. Grant) en Retrato de una dama (1996) *Griff McReynolds (Mekhi Phifer) en Loca escuela del desorden (1996) *Marvin Isherwood (Todd Louiso) en La Roca (1996) *Celtic Pride en Celtic Pride (1996) *Tim "Beltzer" Lewis (Todd Field) en Twister (1996) *Kadeem (Marcello Thedford) en La luz del día (1996) *Guardia (Eduardo Yáñez) en Striptease (1996) *Tony (Marc Akestream) en Masacre en Nueva York (1995) (versión Miramax) *Criminal del barrio chino #1 (Stuart W. Yee) en El imitador (1995) *Hombre sin hogar (Nicholas Sadler) en La última cena (1995) *Rey Einon (David Thewlis) en Corazón de dragón (1996) *Roy Zimmer (Matt Craven) en Marea roja (1995) *Voces adicionales en El juez (1995) *Mel Clark (Tony Danza) en Ángeles (1994) *Will Scarlet (Matthew Porretta) en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) (redoblaje) *Payaso acróbata (Gregory Scott Thomas) en Batman regresa (1992) (versión extendida) *Jack Lint (Michael Palin) en Brazil (1985) (redoblaje) *Detective #1 (Tony Longo) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1985) (redoblaje) *Laurence "Shrevie" Schreiber en El merendero (1982) *Calibos (Neil McCarthy) en Furia de titanes (1981) (redoblaje) *Harry Hunter (Jordan Charney) en Poder que mata (1976) *Sr. Gris (Héctor Elizondo) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) *Kronsteen (Vladek Sheybal) / otros en Regreso del agente 007 (1963) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Dom DeLuise *Tigre en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan *Tigre en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche Rodrigo Santoro *Tulio en Rio *Tulio en Rio 2 Otros *Julio César / Asurancetúrix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. *Mayor Fuerza en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos *Policía bueno en La gran aventura LEGO *Paloma Toady en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (tráiler) *Eddie Noodleman en Sing: Ven y canta *Connor en Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías *Alistair en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 *Voces adicionales en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Tomás (James Frain) en El señor de los milagros *Nick Vermicelli en ¡Oye Arnold! La película *Kehaar en Hazel: El príncipe de los conejos *Voces adicionales en Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka *Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin *Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos *Yajirobe en Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos Otros *Hikaru Ichijo en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross *Ginger en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan *Bio-men en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo *Medamatcha en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Super Saiyajin *Androide Nº 15 en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin *Bujin en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro *Shamo en Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible *Kaio-Sama del Oeste en Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Goku y Vegeta *Capitán Harlock en Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial *Reportero en Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna *David Shield en My Hero Academia: Dos Héroes *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku Cortos/Especiales animados *Jake en Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario *Dudley Puppy en Bumpers de Nickelodeon *Jake en Cartoon Network: Cartoons In Blocks *Pizza Steve en Say Uncle Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Fragoso *Vitor Villar en Río del destino *Márcio Hayalla en El astro Wagner Moura *Gustavo Bogari en Bajo la luna *Olavo Novaes en Paraíso tropical Otros *Mutuca (Jorge Pontual) en Uga Uga *André (Taiguará Nazareth) en Presencia de Anita *Aloisio Guimaraes (Rodrigo Zanardi) en La esclava Isaura *Marcelo (Thiago Picchi) en Páginas de la vida *Amáncio (Rony Cácio) en Amazonia *Elias (Ilya São Paulo) en Siete pecados *Amithab (Danton Mello) en India, una historia de amor *Dino (Diego Cristo) en Acuarela del amor *Chico (Rodrigo Lopéz) en CuChiCheos *Everton (Thiago Luciano) en Dinosaurios y robots *Ruço (Nado Grimberg) en Encantadoras *Berto (Rodrigo Andrade) en Gabriela *Sandro (Alexandre Slaviero) en La sombra de Helena Documentales *Philip Levine en Antes que sea tarde *Documentales de la BBC Locución *Promocional por Canal 5 con la voz de Jake en Hora de aventura (2016) Videojuegos *Jake en La Aventura Épica de Finn y Jake *El Guasón en Lego DC Super-Villains *El Guasón en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Azir en League of Legends *Talion en Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor *Arkham Knight / Red Hood (Jason Todd) en Batman: Arkham Knight *Cad Bane en Disney Infinity *McCree en Overwatch * Policia Bueno / Jake en LEGO Dimensions * Voces adicionales en Spider-Man Dirección de doblaje Auditel *Pequeños guerreros *Ronin *Patch Adams *Bienvenido a casa, Roscoe Jenkins Dubbing House * Mayans MC * Código negro * Trust (serie de TV) * The Fix Producciones Salgado *El hombre de la máscara de hierro *X-Men Art Sound México *Wilfred *La teoría del Big Bang (temps. 7-10) Otros *El precio de la campaña (Prime Dubb) *Doom (Audiopost) *El auto: Camino a la venganza (Universal Cinergía Dubbing) *El día que dejaste de esperar (Made in Spanish) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *Círculo Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio - DNA (hasta 2015) *Dubb Studios - The Dubbing Maker *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *IDF - The Factory (hasta 2016) *Intertrack (hasta 2001) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Koe Dubbing Masters México *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX (desde 2018) *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish - MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. - La cooperativa del doblaje (hasta 2015) *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb (hasta 2019) *Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Sysdub Curiosidades *Ha interpretado a cuatro perros: **Jake en Hora de aventura. **Dudley Puppy en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. **Wilfred en la serie homónima. **Perro Elástico en Krypto, el Superperro. *En la serie Hora de aventura desde el episodio "La Espada de Pasto" de la temporada 5.2, José le da un tono de voz diferente a Jake debido al exceso de modismos en el doblaje, lo cual no fue bien recibido por los fanáticos. *Originalmente no iba a interpretar a Wes Collins en Power Rangers: Megaforce debido a problemas con el estudio de Dubbing House e iba a ser remplazado por otro actor, pero el director Ricardo Méndez se puso de acuerdo con él para grabar desde su propio estudio, que es donde graba los proyectos de Power Rangers. *Debido a una gira junto a José Antonio Toledano y Óscar Flores no pudo doblar a Jerry Trainor como el Loco Steve en un especial de la serie Sam & Cat, siendo sustituido por un actor sin identificar. *Interpretó a Jimi Hendrix en la película Jimi: Todo está de mi lado, previamente había interpretado al personaje de Jo-Jo en A través del universo, el cual esta basado en Hendrix Enlaces externos *Sitio Web: http://www.josearenas.mx/ * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA